4 Elric Children
by JoyfulMusic
Summary: Adventures of Ed’s boys and Al’s girls. From Her Knight In Shining Armor. Takes place during their years of innocence. AU
1. Recipe With Love

I do not own Full Metal Alchemist.

The 4 children mentioned throughout these chapters are from Her Knight In Shining Armor. They take place during childhood. For those of you who haven't read the story here's the family tree:

Father: Edward Elric

Mother: Winry Elric

Children: (Set of twins) Edward Jr. (Eddy), Al (little Al)

* * *

Father: Alphonse Elric

Mother: Lorna Elric

Children: Elizabeth Elric, Hope Elric

(Elizabeth is a year older than Hope and her cousins.)

* * *

**Recipe With Love**

_Dedicated to my mother, who ate such a lunch, made by my hands._

Elizabeth stood on a chair up at the counter. She was hard at work making sandwiches for her little sister Hope, her mother Lorna, and her father Alphonse. Her parents were outside working in the garden they'd all planted months before.

Now the five year old was going to do something to help her family. Laid out before her were all the ingredients she needed. There was a stack of baloney next to the loaf of bread. She was currently cutting the tomatoes with a butter knife, which was the only knife she was allowed to use.

Next she tore the lettuce leaves to fit on the sandwiches. Lastly she pulled out her secret ingredient, the thing which would make this lunch extra special. Smearing it on the bread she placed the top on each of the sandwiches.

"Sissy, whatcha doing?" Hope came into the kitchen to find her sister placing the food on the round table, which was where the Elric family now ate.

The elder girl beamed with pride. "I'm making lunch!" Elizabeth pulled out a chair and helped her sibling up to the table. "Wait, gotta get the milk."

She opened the refrigerator and took out a half gallon jug. "Glasses." She murmured to herself before climbing on the chair again. She'd have to stand on the counter to reach them.

Before she had the cabinet door open Alphonse came through the door. "Elizabeth!" He rushed over and grabbed his eldest daughter down. "Honey what were you doing?"

"Getting glasses." Her little finger was pointing to one of the shelves.

Al took them down and moved to the table as his wife came in. "What's all this?" Lorna exclaimed, hot from working outside. "You two were supposed to be napping in the living room."

"Mommy." Hope held out her arms to be picked up. "Sissy make lunch!"

A smile passed over Lorna's face as she raised her youngest daughter into her arms. On the table sat four sandwiches. Each obviously made with the hands of a child. "She did?"

Elizabeth grinned as her father helped her pour the milk. "Yep! And they're extra good!"

Lorna moved Hope to her highchair which doubled as a tall stool as she'd grown. "Thank you darling, they look wonderful."

Alphonse sat down across from his wife. "Elizabeth, what did you put in these special sandwiches?" He was lifting the bread and eyeing the ingredients.

"Well." The girl took a breath, just as her mother always did before explaining things. "It's got baloney, and lettuce, and tomatoes, and…" She looked around then whispered. "The secret is the grape jelly. It makes 'em extra yummy."

The two parents eyed each other with a weary smile. "Well, who wants to pray?" Lorna asked the girls.

Hope raised her hand because she wanted to contribute something. Then the four bowed their heads. "Thanks God, cuz this is better than spinach."

"A-Men!" Elizabeth added joyfully.

So the four Elric's sat there and enjoyed their extra good meal. Neither mother nor father said anything to discourage what their daughter had made. In fact, believe it or not, baloney, lettuce, tomatoes, and jelly tastes good when made with love.


	2. Pool

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Edward (Eddy) and Al are the children of Winry and Edward. Elizabeth and Hope are Lorna (OC) and Alphonse's girls. (From 'Her Knight In Shining Armor')

* * *

Pool

Edward Jr. and his twin brother Al were sitting in their Aunt Lorna and Uncle Alphonse's backyard. With them sat their cousins Elizabeth, who was a few years older, and Hope, who was their same age. The four children were looking out at the hot day. It seemed like there was nothing to do.

"I want to go swimming." Eddy moaned, dropping back to lie against the ground. "We need a pool!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him. "Well we don't have one. So you shouldn't have said anything." The other two children grunted in agreement. It was hot and the thought of not having a pool only seemed to make the day hotter.

"Why can't you guys use alchemy?" Hope questioned, sitting cross-legged on the grass. "You know, to make a pool."

Al looked at his cousin. She wasn't as dumb as he had supposed. "But what can we make it out of? We don't have anything to transmute it from." The kids moaned again.

Then, getting one of the ideas his father before him would have come up with, Eddy announced, "We'll dig a hole! Then we can fill it up with water. That would work, wouldn't it?"

Elizabeth frowned; she knew if they were going to do any hard work, the twins would want her to do most of it. They always said she was the grown up one. "Only if you two help this time. When we played water balloons Hope and I had to clean up the mess by ourselves."

The boys nodded in agreement, before Hope realized something. "But where can we dig it? Mommy'll get mad if we mess up the yard. Then we'll have to listen to Daddy and Uncle Ed talk to us forever!" She hated getting lectured, it was far worse than simply getting a spanking. A scolding seemed to last for hours in the child's mind. Though in reality it only took a few minutes to get the point across.

"What about the garden?" Al pointed to the freshly plowed dirt. "Aunty Lorna hasn't planted anything yet." He glanced at his twin who had been thinking the same thing.

With that they began to dig. Elizabeth used the regular shovel, because she was the only one big enough to, while Eddy had found the small spading shovel. Hope and Al had to settle for using large spoons and their hands. After much work there was a deep hole in the garden. Well, deep that is for the four children who had spent so much time on it.

* * *

"Get the water hose!" Eddy ordered Hope, who glared at him but did it anyway. She was simply too hot to fight with her cousin. "Now, turn it on!" He yelled across the yard to where Al stood by the handle.

Slowly the water rose, filling the pit with muddy water. "Alright, turn it off!" Elizabeth yelled to the boy. He did so then ran to stand beside the other three children. "Well." She started, looking down at the pool they'd made. "Are we going to change into our swimsuits?"

Eddy's eyes grew wide. "NO! Then the grownups'll know what we did. Let's just play and then fill it back up. They won't know the difference."

So they decided that what their parents didn't know couldn't hurt them, meaning the kids. They got into their pool, which was very squishy. But the four children didn't seem to mind at all. They played in the cool water.

"Elizabeth! Hope! What do you think you two are doing?" Lorna had come out of the house to plant the seeds she's just bought. "And I see the twins are here too?" She placed her hands on her hips, looking down at the muddy brood.

"We're sorry Aunty Lorna." Al tried to sound the part, he was better at sounding remorseful than his brother. "We just wanted to go swimming, so we made a pool." He let his bottom lip quiver to add to the effect.

The mother cocked and eyebrow. "Oh you did?" She tried to suppress the smile, as the memory of having done the same thing came back to her. "Well, I guess I should punish you." She shook her head solemnly. "But I suppose I can understand. Just next time, ask first."

Hope was so glad that she wasn't in trouble that she leapt out of the water. "Thank you mommy, for not being mad!" She hugged her mother's legs tightly, making a mess of her skirt.

Lorna looked down at her child, placing a hand on the muddy head. She sighed to herself. '_And to think, some mothers have to pay for a mud bath.'_


	3. A Child's Faith

I do not own Full Metal Alchemist.

The 4 children mentioned throughout these chapters are from Her Knight In Shining Armor. They take place during childhood. For those of you who haven't read the story here's the family tree:

* * *

Father: Edward Elric

Mother: Winry Elric

Children: (Set of twins) Edward Jr. (Eddy), Al (little Al)

* * *

Father: Alphonse Elric

Mother: Lorna Elric

Children: Elizabeth Elric, Hope Elric

(Elizabeth is a year older than Hope and her cousins.)

* * *

author's note: This will be a Christian story. I know it's late but my nephew inspired this particular chapter when I saw what he'd made for Christmas. And so this is in honor of my nephew. You know who you are, and I love you.**

* * *

A Child's Faith**

The Elric sisters were hard at work putting icing on the cake that they had made the day before with their father, Alphonse. Lorna, had placed it out on a serving tray for them, leaving her daughters alone to their work just as they'd asked her to.

"Hope, quit licking the icing or we won't have enough!" Elizabeth scolded her younger sister. Then, hearing the door open, she glanced up quickly. Sighing with a breath of relief she rolled her eyes. "It's about time you two got here. Mom's starting to wonder."

Eddy frowned deeply at his older cousin. She was only seven and yet she could be so bossy. "Well we had to get mom to give us the candles. We had to promise we wouldn't light them!"

"Yeah." Al agreed, following his brother to the table. Laying down the wax, he pulled out a piece of paper and set to work drawing a transmutation circle.

Carefully the boys placed the candles in the middle of it. The two brothers grinned at each other in much the same way their father and uncle had done so many years earlier. Placing their tiny hands on the circle produced a flash of light. The end result was exactly what they wanted.

"Perfect!" Elizabeth hadn't been sure if the twins could pull it off or not, but they'd done exactly as she'd wanted. The figure lay beside the pile of wicks which would go unused.

After the families had finished Christmas dinner, the four adults waited patiently to see what the children had done.

"Keep your eyes closed!" Little Al told them in a happy tone, while opening the door to the dining room for Elizabeth.

Proudly she sat the cake on the table before their parents. "Ok, you can open them now."

Edward looked proudly at his boys' handy work atop the white icinged cake. There, nestled in a manger, was a baby Jesus. In candied letters, which the boys had made from the fudge they'd asked their mother Winry for earlier, were the words Happy Birthday.

Hope, with smiling face explained, "Well everyone else gets a birthday cake. We thought Jesus should get one too."

Nodding, her father smiled, his silver eyes beaming with delight. "You're right. You children have done a wonderful job."

And so, from then on, each and year, the Elric family remembered the true meaning of Christmas in the same way. In honor of his birth, just as with all other children, and even adults, they celebrated with a cake which read, happy birthday.


	4. Horse Sense

I do not own Full Metal Alchemist.

* * *

The 4 children mentioned throughout these chapters are from Her Knight In Shining Armor. They take place during childhood. For those of you who haven't read the story here's the family tree:

Father: Edward Elric

Mother: Winry Elric

Children: (Set of twins) Edward Jr. (Eddy), Al (little Al)

* * *

Father: Alphonse Elric

Mother: Lorna Elric

Children: Elizabeth Elric, Hope Elric

(Elizabeth is a year older than Hope and her cousins.)

* * *

This one will be based on what my niece did to her ex-boyfriend a few weeks ago when we were at my sister's house. No my family isn't rich. My brother has horses because he was given sick one that he nursed back to health!

* * *

Horse Sense

Elizabeth glared at the horse before her. She'd fallen off in the past and at the age of eighteen wasn't willing to go through that again. She didn't like horses, didn't want anything to do with them. But the twins wanted to ride, which was exactly what she didn't want them to do.

"You're going to fall." She sneered at Eddy who was already mounting the steed his brother held by the reigns.

He flashed that grin that both twins possessed. "Don't worry about it girl! I'll be just fine." In all truth he'd never ridden in his life. But the guy's whose place they were at said this particular horse was genital and they were in a fenced off area of about three acres.

"Don't worry sis, I'm sure nothing will happen. You can't tell him how to live his life anyway." Hope was trying to be reassuring. She knew Elizabeth felt that she had to protect their group since she was a year older than the rest of them.

Al laughed as his sibling tried to steady himself. "The guy said to remember and pull back on the reigns when you want her to stop. And if she won't do that force her to go in a circle. She'll get tired it and stop."

"I'll tell you when you fall off." Elizabeth was in a sour mood about this. Their parents would have her hide if anything happened to her cousins. Or at least that's what she thought. In all truth they'd given their approval.

Looking down at her Ed gave her a grin he'd seen his father give his mother in pictures from when he was their age. "I think I'll know if I fall."

"Yeah." Hope chimed in. "I'll be he knows it before he hits the ground." Everyone but Elizabeth laughed. The younger sister was holding a camera, taking pictures of the whole event.

As Eddy began to ride around the perimeter of the fenced in area, Hope leaned over and whispered to Al. "I'll get a picture when he falls." Both of them snickered, leaving the older sister to glower at them both.

Joking around Al said in a whisper so only he and the girls could hear. "Run horse, run." As if having heard his words, the stead took of for a short distance. "No!" They all laughed, watched Ed who was obviously unnerved by the ordeal. But it did come to a stop right in front of them.

Laughing aloud the rest of the group watched as he dismounted. "Well, who's next?" Glancing between them, he could see that both girls were looking away. "What about you Al? You gonna give it a try?"

"Uh" He looked up at the horse and then at the hard ground below. "I think I'll pass on it this time. Come on, I think lunch is ready."

* * *

Authors note:

And that's the story of what really happened between me, my niece, and her ex-boyfriend. My part was Hope, except where Al told the horse to run faster. That stupid thing couldn't have heard me, but it did take off running. Luckily he didn't fall.


End file.
